


Marvin, works it out

by Falsaddos



Series: Little Marvin/whizzer drabbles :) [1]
Category: falsettos
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, M/M, PersonalTrainerAU, Sexual Tension, They're fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsaddos/pseuds/Falsaddos
Summary: Charlotte wants Marvin to train with her personal trainer.





	Marvin, works it out

Marvin, works it out. 

 

“Charlotte! I’m honestly fine. I think i look ok…”

Marvin exclaims, to be honest, he’s kind of offended, he looks fine for his age...hopefully. His eyes cast downward towards his shoes.

“Marvin, you look great, it’s not cosmetic, all i’m saying is that it wouldn’t kill you to get out there and be active once and awhile. I have a membership that Cordelia and I share that you can use, you can even work with our personal trainer if you want” 

She extends a card towards marvin. He takes it and shoves it into his pockets. 

“Thank you charlotte.” 

She nods and walks over to her wife.   
Ok maybe this won’t be so bad, though he’s never been to a gym in his life, much less worked with a personal trainer...fuck. He walks in, dressed in the shorts he wears to raquetball and a old white t shirt that’s mostly grey by now. 

He looks around, surrounded by tan beefcakes and spandex clad women, who are distracting the tan beefcakes. As he looks for what charlotte describes as a “tall, brunette with really nice calves”, he comes up stranded because mostly everyone here is that exact description. Oh. Then he sees him. He’s at the thigh, machine thingy, his legs opening and then closing..his white shorts riding up on him every time his legs spread apart. And then he realizes that he’s staring right at him- shit.

“Can I help you?”

Marvin freezes and stammers. “Uh, y-yeah I’m Marvin? Oh god did Charlotte not tell you about me? Im s-” 

“Im whizzer. Whizzer Brown, and yes Charlotte did tell me about you.”

He looks marvin up and down and extends a hand. Marvin suddenly feels vulnerable but oddly charmed. 

20 minutes has passed and marvin is drenched in sweat. Whizzer, on the other hand, is as dry as the desert. As hot as one too.

“Marvin are you ok? Do you want some water?” 

Marvin turned down the intensity on the treadmill and just grunted as a response. Hopping off, he heads straight to the water fountain and chugs a shit ton of water. Whizzer wouldn’t be lying if he said he didn’t stare at the other man’s ass as he bent down.

“uh...Marvin? I’m all for hydration, but you’re going to make yourself sick.” whizzer laughs.

Marvin turns around and licks his lips, removing the water dripping down his chin, making strong eye contact.

“..Sorry”

He saunters back to the machinery with whizzer trailing behind him. 

Another 20 minutes has passed and whizzer is now showing the other man how to navigate the shoulder workout machine ((what the fuck is it called?)) Every time that whizzer would push the bar up, he would let out little grunts/moans.

Don’t think that marvin didn’t catch it. Cause oh god, he did.

“Ok so just like that. You got it?”

Marvin swallowed and nodded, repeating the same movements as the man before. 

“Ok marvin you can do it! Just one more push up, 149...150! Nice job!”

Marvin collapses with a sigh and whizzer takes this as an opportunity to tower over him. He steps on each side of him and extends his hand. Lets just say marvin’s eyes did meet his eyes first. 

Obviously, whizzer noticed. Marvin Jumps up with whizzers help and suddenly, they’re inches apart and both men’s eyes flicker to eac hother’s lips.

“Um..So are you free friday?” Whizzer says calmly,

(he’s actually terrified inside)

Marvin clears his throat “I’m- Uh yeah duh, well not duh I have friends- yes i am.” he says all in one breath.

“Give me a call” he slipped A piece of paper behind his ear and walked off.

Needless to say marvin likes the gym now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!! feedback is highly appreciated!! thanks :)


End file.
